Wendy's Time
by Creeply
Summary: Wendy is dating Robbie but wants a piece of Dipper. Pure smut, very little plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick little request. Read and Review. Sorry if it is not super long, didn't really know what to do with this one. Read and review this and my other stories, sorry if this is a little on the short side, or on the long side.**

Wendy hated Robbie. Why was she dating him you might ask? Well she didn't know. She just sort of was. They had been together for a few years now.

And what had it actually gotten her? Just about five odd years of disappointment and regret. Which was weird as she was usually too headstrong to deal with anyones BS. But here she was twenty years old, working at a local swimming pool (Or at least slacking off in a really awesome chair when her boss wasn't looking.)

Robbie was supposed to come by today and drop off her lunch. But once again he was not there. He must have been doing something stupid, smoking weed and trying to 'compose' music. Like that would really get him anywhere, she tried to be supportive, or at the very least feign support, but the guy was really bad at writing music. So she just pretended that she liked it.

Wendy shifted in her chair and pulled at her swimsuit. It really rode up her ass, it was too small and tight, she had grown a shit ton since she was a kid. When she was fourteen or fifteen this thing was already a little snug. But now it was almost like something out of Baywatch. Too small, too tight, and way too red. It made her feel confident though, she had a kick ass body. She might as well rock it. She had big breasts, a nice tight butt and abs and biceps that would make any olympian drool they were so large and strong.

She had to thank her dad for making her do two hundred push ups every single day since she was five. Made her ripped. Plus it also meant that she didn't hate exercise like Tambry who always complained whenever she went to the gym. Wendy looked on as a couple of twelve year olds flung water balloons at each other. She couldn't help but grin a bit. They reminded her of the Pine Twins when they were younger.

She looked up as she heard an old car back up in the parking lot. Her grin turned into an actual smile. There they were. The Pine Twins. Mabel "Big Ass Titties Probably made by magic" Pines and her brother Dipper "I have Low self esteem so I work out and read all the time and got stacked" Pines. With Mabel's girlfriend Pacifica "Stuck up big tits take 2" Northwest. Wendy was not at all surprised when the two girls got together. She could read sexual tension. She just chose to ignore it.

"Hey Wendy!" Mabel shouted at her old friend. The eighteen year old waved wildly. Wendy was supposed to enforce a dress code that kept eighteen year old girls with big tits like Mabel and Pacifica from wearing...well exactly what they were wearing. Pasties with thongs. But she didn't want to spoil their fun. Plus it would be impossible to find a swimsuit in their actual sizes. They were just too big and bouncy. Wendy was glad that hers were just solid C cups instead of the...she didn't even know what size the girl wore...Z's maybe? Pacifica was a little bigger so probably triple Z's.

"Yo!" She hollered back and beckoned them over. She caught Dipper staring at her for a second before he looked away and blushed. She smiled. If she wasn't with Robbie...well Dipper was nice, and cute, and hot as hell. And he treated her with respect. He was an all around good person.

He was everything that Robbie wasn't. Kind (Robbie had actually stolen candy from a baby once). Smart (Robbie was a proud antiintellectual). Strong (Robbie had thrown out his back twice in the past three months) he was just...well he was pretty much her dream guy.  
"Hey Wendy." Dipper smiled as they spread their towels down and sat beneath the lifeguard chair. The pool was starting to clear out for the day, the summers always changed from being super busy, and not having anyone there at all. Today there were maybe four other people, and most of them were in the kiddie pool. Which left Wendy very little to do besides socialize with the three younger adults.

Or at least with Dipper. Mabel and Pacifica were...indisposed.  
"Mabel. Get my back." Pacifica said as she rolled over onto her stomach and wiggled herself into a comfortable position, Mabel grinned lecherously as she pulled out some suntan lotion and began to rub it up and down her girlfriends body. Making sure to get plenty on her exposed ass cheeks, a lot on her exposed asscheeks. Mabel was more or less just feeling up Pacifica because she was wearing a very nice hot pink thong. Again it was probably Wendy's job to stop this...but she didn't care enough.

Wendy's stomach growled and she rubbed it in annoyance. Dipper looked up at her in concern.  
"Robbie was supposed to bring me lunch. He's late."Wendy muttered. Dipper quickly went to the snack bar without even hesitating and came back with a footlong sandwich and a soda. He handed it to her. Wendy reached for her wallet but he only smiled and shook her off.  
"It's okay. On the house." Wendy grinned and bit into the sandwich ravenously before downing about half of the soda. Delicious. Just the thing to wet her whistle. She smacked her lips and smiled at him.  
"Thanks dude." He grinned before turning beet red and quickly walking into the pool. He was a little too tall for it, and he only had about half of him in the water. Wendy tried not to stare. She knew that it wasn't fair to herself or to Dipper or to Robbie...but...Dipper looked good when he was swimming, strong, and powerful, and really in control. He moved through the water effortlessly. He rolled over onto his back and did a few backstrokes.

Wendy felt her eyes travel downwards and gulped when she saw the bulge in his blue swimming trunks. Not a bulge, an elephant trunk. It was huge. And it was not even erect. It was just laying on his leg. She had never really noticed it before. But Good god! It was massive. Like something that a porn star would have. Dipper turned over again and she lost sight of it.

Wendy felt something boiling deep in her. She thought that maybe it was the sandwich. Then she recognized it, lust, she had not felt that for a very long time. And now here she was...checking out Dipper Pines. They didn't have that much of an age difference, only about two years. And he was pretty mature for his age, and she was pretty immature for her age...so...well why not?

She gulped and looked around. The people by the kiddie pool were moving out. Mabel had dragged Pacifica off somewhere in the bathroom probably to do who knows what...well Wendy knew exactly what she was going to do...but that just left her and Dipper...and she knew that he still had a crush on her. Again not oblivious, just chose to ignore stuff.

And Robbie? Well fuck him, he didn't bring her her sandwich.

She climbed down from the lifeguard chair and waited by the water until he had stopped swimming and was getting out.  
"Oh! Hey!" He said in surprise to find himself looking up at her. She gave him a hand up out of the water and smiled upwards at him. He shifted a little, aware of how close the two of them were to each other, how good she smelled, and how they were alone. And how they were both only wearing swimsuits. He was mentally telling himself not to get an erection, out of all the times to get one, now would be probably the worst possible time.

Then Wendy just stood up on tiptoes, gripped the back of his head and brought their lips together. Dipper's eyes widened and he felt her push their bodies together. He didn't know where to place his hands before settling on her smooth and slick hips. His fingertips played with the edge of her swimsuit. Her other freehand went to his crotch and cupped his cock and balls, or at least half of his cock and one ball. They were massive, and heavy and pulsing with heat. Dipper pulled away and gasped at her.  
"What about Robbie?" He managed to gasp out.  
"Fuck him." She said simply "He didn't bring me my lunch. You did."  
"That? That's what you're basing this on?" Dipper said amazed, he didn't know whether to feel lucky that the hottest girl he had ever met was actually touching him, or to feel insulted that all he had to do was get her a sandwich.

"More then that. Dipper I don't know if this will be a bigger thing or what...but let's enjoy it." She said as she gripped his hand and squeezed. Dipper smiled and kissed her again. He could feel her nipples poking through the top of the swimsuit, they were hard and horny. She could feel his cock begin to grow, it felt even larger then before. She grinned against his lips and then pulled away.  
"Pool house. I got a mattress there for sleeping. Plus a lock." Dipper grinned and began to walk with her rapidly to the pool house. They didn't run they were at a pool after all. They heard the sound of gasping from the girls locker room and the sound of a shower going. Mabel and Pacifica were clearly enjoying themselves unashamedly.

The two reached the pool house, filled with noodles and inflatable ducks. Dipper and Wendy looked at each other for a moment before Wendy began to shrug off her swimsuit. Dipper followed suit, he didn't know what else to do Wendy was the one setting this frantic pace and he was determined to keep up. After all this was pretty much his dream since he was a kid. TO be with Wendy in a situation like this, alone, sure the setting was weird but he was willing to roll with it if she was.

Wendy's body was mouth watering attractive. She had abs on her abs, strong shapely biceps and was actually shaved. No pussy hair. She looked at Dipper's bush with a grin. He looked rugged and masculine and just plain manly. Another difference between him and robbie. And the fact that he reached over a foot. She had no idea that cocks could come that big! she thought it had always been a joke.

"Jesus dude." She sighed in amazement. Dipper smiled a little embarrassed. Wendy gripped him and pushed him down onto the bed, his mammoth cock was already sprouting, growing to monstrous proportions. It was large, and covered in veins and bumps. Wendy licked her lips and leaned down to give it a lick. It tasted like chlorine. She gagged and pulled away. Dipper ran his fingers across her hips and shivered, his cock already starting to spring to it's full length. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Now that's impressive, can you make it go down too?" Dipper scrunched up his nose and his cock began to get smaller. Then it grew, then shrunk, then grew, then began to move in small circles with the movements of his hips. Wendy looked at him in shocked awe. Dipper smiled sheepishly.  
"I read up on a few things."  
"Well let's test them out."Wendy said as she gripped his cock, it was nice and large and fat, like a arm. She moved it forwards and began to sit down on it. She gasped and felt herself instinctively flinch and flew her muscles. She had never had something this big inside of her before. She had never even thought that something this big could exist. She never knew this sort of pleasure and comfort before. She pushed herself down another four inches and he still hadn't bottomed out yet! She felt her core tighten and then relax.

Dipper reached up and gripped her ass cheeks in his hands helping support her and move her down at her own pace. Wendy ground her teeth together and thought one phrase.  
'Screw it!' She gripped his chest hair in her fists and flung herself down against his cock. She felt him push all the way inside of her. She gasped and groaned. She shivered on top of him. And then she pulled upwards and slammed herself down onto his cock again. And up and down and up and down.

Dipper gasped and groaned, his face bright red and his mouth hanging open. Wendy began to groan with him in perfect unison. She had never thought that she would be fucking a horse cocked guy named Dipper Pines ever...but here they were. In a pool house fucking each others brains out without a single thought of Robbie to ruin this.

Dipper was almost four times Robbie's size, triple his girth and had maybe a thousand times his control. His cock seemed to be writing a song inside of her. Masterfully maneuvering through her folds and touching her like he was giving her massage from the inside out. He had complete and utter control over his cock. And she was loving it. She was the power top setting the pace. She felt her orgasm come, peak and then crash around her. It had only been two minutes...but that was Robbie staying time. She normally had to finish herself off. But Dipper...Dipper was still going, with no signs of slowing down. His fingertips brushed over her nipples and across her hips. Dancing over her freckles ass cheeks and touching her beautiful skin. Their moans and groans filled up the entire room, the cot that they were on was squeaking and squawking. Making loud and obnoxious noises that were drowned out by their hot sex session.

The entire room seemed to be shaking, the cot banged against the wall and caused dust to fall and cloud over their sweaty joined bodies.  
"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Dipper! God! You are fantastic! Just awesome!"  
"Wendy...I'm going to...I'm going to!" Dipper warned. Wendy smiled and pulled off of him. She had already orgasmed a few times. She didn't need him to cum inside of her. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock, her other going to her pussy. She touched herself and jerked him off, his hand covered hers and together they reached an orgasm together. They gasped and panted before falling backwards.

His cock was still a little hard, but the pool of their combined juices flooded the cot and dripped to the floor. The two of them fell against each other. She leaned on his chest and gasped trying to regain her breath.

"Wendy that was...incredible..."Dipper breathed out. She grinned and burrowed against him.  
"Yeah. Want to go again?" She said with a lecherous grin. Dipper reciprocated it.  
"And again and again and again." He said excitedly as his cock eagerly refilled with blood and she took up position over him. They were nowhere close to being finished.

 **So that was that. Read and review, sorry if this was a little on the short side or on the long side. I sometimes do requests if they interest me. IF they do not then I simply do not do them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review, this pretty much takes place directly after the events of the previous chapter. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side.**

"Well I cannot believe that we are actually doing this." Wendy said as she laid back on the bed as the monster movie continued to play on her small tv. Tambry was absentmindedly texting someone, whoever it was they certainly answered back quickly.  
"I can't believe that you even talked me into this." Wendy said rounding on the tan girl. Tambry looked at her and quirked an amused eyebrow.  
"You were the one who talked me into doing this. It's your own fault. Plus if he really is that good then I think that you should be able to share him. Right? You're not going to be a massive dick about it?"  
"Trust me Tambry, he is a massive enough dick for the both of us." Wendy responded with a grin and thought back the hour and a half that had brought them there.

* * *

"Wait. Wait. Wait. His cock is how big?" Tambry said in amazement. Wendy blushed as she gestured with her hands. Tambry looked at them critically before she snorted in utter disbelief.  
"I don't believe it." Wendy blushed she had actually made them a little smaller then what Dipper was actually packing. She didn't want Tambry to think that she was a liar or anything. But the girl still wasn't getting it.

"I am serious!" Wendy whispered excitedly at her. They were at Wendy's job, which as usual was super slow today, not a single customer. She could leave and the entire place would be on autopilot and no one would notice or care. "He is packing!"  
"I just don't believe that Dipper Pines is hung like a bull. No dude is that big."  
"You're just saying that because you've only ever been with Robbie. And he is the king of the tiny dicks." Tambry blushed and scratched at her nose. Wendy wasn't wrong but still, the fact that she was saying it at all...

"Well you're still with him! That probably makes you a bad person right?" Wendy shrugged and leaned backwards.

"You've met Robbie right? He deserves to be cucked. I mean seriously he had me pay for dinner three times last week just because he 'forgot his wallet.' He doesn't even have a job! He has a ton of cash already!"

Tambry attempted to argue but could not actually think of anything to say, she had also dated Robbie and she knew what a total scum bag he could be. She leaned back and began to think. She didn't believe Wendy one bit about the size of the younger mans cock. No ones could be that large, it had to be a trick, or some sort of sick weird joke that she wanted to play on her. Tambry grinned and leaned forwards with a smirk, her impressively larger rack rested on the table between the two of them.  
"Prove it."

* * *

And that was how the purple headed girl found herself sitting in her friends bedroom in her underwear watching horror movies as Wendy and her waited for Dipper Pines, an insane younger kid that she had met a few years back, they were waiting for him to come over in order for him to fuck the two of them. Tambry still didn't think that it was going to happen and that Wendy was probably just messing with her.

She wondered if she was crazy for going along with something like this? After all she was almost completely naked with her friend. She couldn't help but steal an occasional glance at Wendy. She was hot. She was really really an attractive person. Tambry at least out shone her in the tit department, Wendy might have a good handful hanging off of her chest but Tambry's were large and full and very perky. And easily around three times Wendy's size. Dipper Pines would probably see her jizz in his pants and run away crying like a little kid.

Tambry was so totally ready to mess with the brat.

Wendy paused when she heard her phone ring. She had been scurrying around the room getting everything set up and ready for Dipper to show up. She paused and picked up her phone before running through it. She smirked at Tambry before laying down on the bed and shimmying out of her underwear. This wouldn't be the first time that the two girls had seen each other naked. They had a pretty close friendship. And any friendship involved a little bit of nudity. But to be naked when a dude was going to come over...and to just be so open and okay about it...Tambry began to wonder if she had maybe bitten off more then she could chew. Or if amazingly enough Wendy was actually telling the truth and that the brat had a massive cock.

The door downstairs opened and closed and Tambry took a deep steadying breath. She supposed she was going to find out any second now. She looked at the window, they were all open with no shades and plenty of light was coming in. Which meant that there would be no it was too dark excuse. The two deviants must like fucking with the lights on or something. Tambry once again got the sinking feeling that she might have gone too far or bitten off more then she could chew or have jumped head first into the deep end of the pool. She took a steadying breath and held up her phone. She was ready to snap a picture and completely humiliate Dipper Pines.

After all all men were scum bags in the end right? She needed something to entertain herself with. And if it turned out that he was an actual legitimate nice guy and hung like a bull? Well she would consider herself lucky.

Dipper Pines strolled into the bedroom as if he had all of the authority in the world to be there. And Tambry instantly saw why. He was huge, his cock was easily the largest cock that she had ever seen in her entire life. In fact it went far past any cock that she had ever experienced or thought to exist...she wasn't even sure if she could classify it as a cock...a dick maybe? No something more...it was a penis that was the closest that she could get. It was the most accurate description of it. Dipper Pines was possibly the first boy that she had ever seen that had something that could be described as a male reproductive organ.

It was perfect, long, flexible, thick, it was larger around then his wrist. And on top of that it seemed to reach all the way to the floor. Well it obviously didn't touch the floor but it was pretty long and large. She was honestly surprised that he was able to get his pants on. His clothing was stacked on a chair in the hallway outside in a neat pile. Her eyes darted between Dipper's cock and his smiling face. He looked just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"Hey Wendy. Hey Tambry...uh what's all this?" He said trying to sound innocent as if he had not just walked into a bedroom expecting to find a super hot girl with her legs spread for him. Dipper Pines was probably the only boy in the entire world who would be in this situation and feel uncomfortable because there were two super hot and stacked girls waiting for him when he had only expected one.

Tambry could not even respond. All she could do was blush as her eyes moved in between Dipper's cock and his face before she finally turned to Wendy with the widest eyes and an open mouth. Wendy only smirked back and raised an eyebrow.  
"What did I tell you?"  
"How the hell did you survive him fucking you?" She asked in amazement before her hands quickly went right for her phone and she began to snap a barrage of pictures. She was breathing heavily and actually starting to pant a little bit just by looking at the massive horse like cock that swung serenely between Dipper's long muscular legs. She needed evidence, she needed proof, she needed stuff to touch herself to after all of this was done. Because she knew that things were not going to ever be the same after all of this. She wondered how the hell Wendy was able to move or walk or even think straight after fucking that impressive cock.

"So how should we start all of this?" Dipper asked a little sheepishly as he walked to the bed. His dick was still flaccid but that was just because of how much will power that the guy had. If it had been anyone else in his situation their cocks would have been throbbing hard and probably already wet from spontaneous ejaculation. The two girls were hot and they were naked and they even smelt like pure young sexual energy. You would have to be insane to not sense it and want to fuck it. And Dipper was wondering if he was insane for not just taking control of the situation and starting to fuck those two girls into next week like a full fledged stallion.

Finally he paused in front of the two of them and Wendy looked up at him with wide eager eyes, licking her lips in anticipation. She might have fucked him a few dozen times already but she always got excited whenever he was around. His face was as red as her hair and he was starting to sputter a little bit as he unabashedly looked between their massive chests and big soft asses.

"How about we start with you going down on Tambry and showing her just how good your tongue is, because I don't think that she is entirely ready for the main event."  
"I agree, don't want to really break her before we actually get started right?" Dipper said eagerly as he moved down to Tambry's level and gripped her thighs to slowly and effortlessly slide them open and allow access to her most delicious of centers. He stuck his head in between her legs and gave one long slow and sensual lick to her cunt. Tambry gasped at how large and flat it was. It was very impressive. He was impressive, it got even more impressive when it delved his nice big masterful tongue into her folds and began to softly lick at her inner walls. She felt him probing and exploring. He was listening to her moan and feeling her twitch, he was holding her down with his two massive hands because that way he would be able to tell whenever she was beginning to move or shift and then match his intensity where she was either not, or where she was trying to force more of his tongue deep inside of her. She gasped and began to hump against his tongue and face. He smirked and she could feel it when he found out exactly where her g-spot was.

Tambry groaned as her orgasm marched over her body and began to do a strange dance on her pussy. She gripped his head with her legs, wrapping around the back of his hair and digging her free hands into the top of his hairdo because she didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to keep on eating her out until she completely and utterly died!

She groaned and wave after wave of her delicious smelling and even better tasting juices flowed out of her and Dipper guzzled them down. He wasn't picky and with how many times that women had to swallow his load? He was okay with this. He continued to drink down her delicious fluids. Tambry felt as if she was dissolving right down Dipper's throat. She finally shockingly pulled away and looked at him with wide desperate eyes. Her face a bright red and drool starting to dribble out of her mouth and drip onto her very delicious looking chest.

Well Dipper wasn't about to let all of this go to waste. He gripped his cock and slowly scooted forward until his hips forced open her legs and his cock was rubbing excitedly at her cunt entrance. He began to rub his head up and down her cunt entrance before he nuzzled her neck and excitedly bit and licked at her neck, sucking a hickey into life. She groaned and gasped as his cock began to force her into a new shape. Her slippery slick walls attempted to resist, but he was just too good, his cock was also slick with his pre dribbling out of the top of his cock. She could hardly stand it! She began to thrust back against him, their hips slapping against each other wetly and lewdly.

Tambry flung her head back and began to groan out loudly to the ceiling. Wendy was lucky that her family was gone for the week or else they would be in a world of trouble.

Dipper gasped and bit his lip as he shoved himself to the very hilt, his balls slapped against her ass crack with big wet clacks reverberating through the small bedroom. Tambry gazed up at him through half lidded eyes. She could not believe that his cock was inside of her! It was like something out of a monster movie! Or alien tentacle porn! His cock was large and seemed to have a mind of its own, he was actually flexing it inside of her. She had to try and keep up, twisting herself and flexing her own inner muscles, trying to relax so that he could actually fit his entire girth inside of her!

Now she knew why Wendy wanted to share with her. Otherwise he would have accidentally broken her. Hell Tambry felt as if her mind was broken right now.

"Oh my god! You are so big!" She shouted to the ceiling as she felt waves of pleasure shiver through her. Dipper reached under her ass and cupped her buttcheeks and squeezed them to stay in control. She groaned at his touch and her breasts seemed to jiggle all the more. It did not help that he made her feel like an newbie to his cock. She had had plenty of good sex, but this was on an entirely different level. She felt as if she were being broken into a billion pieces and remade into his shape of cock.

Then Wendy climbed up Dipper and positioned her thighs on either side of his head, before dropping down to kiss Tambry on the lips. Tambry gasped and groaned into the kiss as their hands played with each others hair. Tambry's short purple locks and Wendy's incredibly long and flowing red hair. They pulled and sucked and groaned. Dipper peeked over the curve of Wendy's lovely freckled ass cheeks and groaned as he began to thrust all the harder. He knew that he was going to bust his nut soon. But by the flavor and dampness of her pussy lips he would have to say that she had probably gotten off at least three solid orgasms before she decided to climb on top of him and allow him to try and take over.

He gulped and began to eat her out with even more pressure flowing into him. He knew that he wanted to get her to cum at least one more time before he did. And he was alarmingly close. He gulped down the feeling in his stomach and began to lick all the harder. He felt as if he were being doublteamed by the two beautiful women. Then again it wasn't as if he could complain. He was licking the shit out of Wendy and fucking the shit out of Tambry instead of someone like Robbie. The flavor of Wendy's orgasm down his throat let him know that it was okay to orgasm himself.

He groaned and began to thrust with all of his might. He allowed himself to begin to fill the inexperienced girl up, well Tambry was plenty experienced but no one could ever prepare themselves for Dippers impossibly great cock. Tambry screamed into Wendy's lips as she felt him spasm and even somehow, impossibly, swell larger then she thought possible. She thrashed in response as he cam, wave after wave, gallon after gallon, of cum washed into her. And all she could do was lay back and kiss Wendy deeply. Dipper has never seen a more erotic sight in his entire life. All he could do was accept it and try to move forward. He continued to thrust through their mutual orgasm and fairly relaxed enough to withdraw his still extremely hard and large cock from her used pussy lips.

"Well how was that?" He asked as he flopped to the bed and the two women crossed their legs over his lap, cushioning his massive cock between their thighs and legs.  
"Not half bad." Wendy said as she looked cockily over at Tambry. "How was it?"  
"Guh. Goh." Tambry breathed out in joy and pleasure, her mind snapped. Dipper smiled as warmth filled him. He would have to wait for her to get better but he could hardly wait for round two.

 **So read and review, not just this but my other stories as well. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Hopefully I will have more stories up soon.**


End file.
